1. Field of Related Art
The present disclosure is generally related to print job processing, and more particularly, to a system for automatically selecting an optimal sample set of jobs for determining price models for a print market port.
2. Description of Related Art
Reverse auctions are commonly used to minimize the purchase price of items. In this style of auction the role of the buyer and the seller are reversed such that the seller engages in competitive bidding in which items are offered for sale at a bid price of the seller's choosing. The buyer may select among the bids. Some reverse auction rules require the buyer to select the lowest bid. By engaging in a reverse auction, also referred to as a procurement auction, a buyer may sometimes purchase items at a lower price than is available through more typically used commercial channels. These reverse auctions may place downward pricing pressure on the sellers facilitating them to cut costs, increase efficiency and/or minimize waste. These auctions are sometimes used to facilitate business-to-business transactions.
Some reverse auctions are organized by a broker (sometimes referred to as a market maker) using a marketplace. The buyers and/or sellers contract with the broker to agree to be bound to the marketplace rules and procedures. The broker also provides consulting services and other market facilitating tasks. Additionally, advertising campaigns generally use a variety of advertising techniques regarding the marketplace. Purchasing for services utilizing these techniques may be obtained in a variety of ways, including via outsourcing. Nevertheless, one or more jobs need to be selected in an optimal manner in order for the reverse auction to be effective. Currently, the manual selection of jobs may be a cumbersome, inaccurate, and expensive process.